Lost Love
by Rebel277
Summary: After Bunny insults Jack on a very touchy subject, the Gaurdians view their youngest members memories. Some might even shock them.
1. The Braclet

**A/N: This is my Rise of the Gardians fanfic! It talks about Jacks past and his love and some of his spirit life.**

Ok so Jack was a little late for the Gaurdians meeting. It technically wasn't his fault. He was watching a couple walk around his lake. He wanted to be there in case they got on the ice so he could make it thicker. What happened though was that the man proposed to the young girl. Jack had a painfilled smile on his face as she screamed "YES!" Over and over again. So he gave them a light snow fall to make it more romantic. Jack subconsciously rubbed the braclet on his wrist that held many dark secrets to him and didn't notice how he entered the globe room till Bunnymund knocked him out of his dark thoughts.

"Wher' ya been mate? Meetins started already." Jack gave a small smile.

"Sorry, I had a bit of work to finish off." Bunnymund just huffed and they walked to where the three other Gaurdians stood.

"Ah, Jack! You are here! Now we begin meeting!"

"I'm sorry! I just had some last minute work!"

"An what exactly was it mate?" Jack blinked before bowing his head as the familiar pang hit him.

"There was a couple at my lake. The guy proposed so I made a light snowfall for them."

"Ya mean freeze 'um to death?" Bunny sneered at him. Jacks eyes narrowed at the pooka.

"No, actually. I gave them a bit of a romantic scenery. You do know that winter _is_ a romantic holiday."

"Na mate. Spring is. They have the perfect weather for weddins." Jacks eyes narrowed again. "And what do you know about romance Frostbite?"

"I actually have experience, unlike some people." Bunny now winced as he remembered his wife and kit, how they died and he became the last Pooka.

"Now how can you have experience when you practically don't exist? How can anybody love you when they can't even _see_ you? Who would love you?" Jacks eyes started watering as stupid dark memories envaded his mind.

Jack showed his braclet to Bunny. "This is proof." Bunny glared at the object and easily took it from the winter spirit. Jack immediately started to panic and tried grabbing at the braclet. Tooth and North gave each other uncertain glances while Sandy got ready to through dream sand to calm them down when

 _CRACK!_

The braclet fell out of the pooka's hands and crashed onto the floor, breaking in the process to pieces. Jack and Bunny froze, staring at the item on the floor. Jack quickly scrambled to it, the unshod tears wanting to over flow as the pieces would go back together like his staff did. The four other Gaurdians slowly made there way to the youngest.

"No no no no no no..."

Bunny felt guilt pool into his stomach as Jacls body started to shake. He didn't mean to drop it.

"Frostbite, mate, I didn't-" Bunny was cut short at Jacks tear stained cheeks.

"Why? Why did you have to take it? Why did you break it?! WHY?!" Jack sobbed angrily taking off down the hall, ignoring the others calling him and he flew away. Bunny stared at the broken bit of jewelry and slowly started to pick it up. There was a small inscription on the back of it.

 _You will always be my little snow lily. I love you - Jack_

Bunny sighed and put all the pieces into his pocket. Other Gaurdians just frowned and waited for their youngest to return.

 **XXX**

Jack was sitting by his lake, tears continuing to fall. Why did Bunny have to break it? Why was everything he loved taken from him? Jack sobbed harder as he remembered the braclets owner. Why did this always happen to him? He finally was able to look through ALL his memories and they still hurt.

 **XXX**

Man in Moon frowned as he looked down at his winter child. He knew how much pain he was in but didn't know what to do. Then he remembered. Jacks memories. If the other Gaurdians could see them, they would understand all the sensitive parts of Jacls life. How he hated being touched...Strived for approval...Wanted some fun...How he loved so deep,y and so purely...How he never lost his innocence no matter what he saw. How he was so scared to trust people and to have it shoved back into his face hurt like hell. Yes he needed to show them. But he needed Jacks approval and Mothers approval.

 **A/N: Done! I sorta like where this is going!**


	2. Starting

**A/N: Ok so here is the next chapter! I am soooo happy you guys like it! I love all your reviews! Anyway, here we go.**

Jack finally calmed down enough so he wasn't sobbing, now just light sniffles. A sudden warm glow made him shudder and look up to the moon. It glowed on him like it did his first night in the lake. He jumped at a hand on his shoulder and saw Mother Nature.

"Ma…" His voice was soft. Mother Nature smiled softly at her young little ice spirit.

"Hello little one. Are you alright?"

"Yes Ma'am."

"Do you know why I'm here?" Mother Nature gently brushed her hand against Jacks bangs.

"No Ma'am." Jack looked up at the moon in confusion as it seemed to have little images appear in his vision. Before he could ask, a semi-familiar voice sounded through the air.

 _Hello frost child_

"Man in Moon…?"

 _My little winter sprite_

"Hey! I'm not a sprite!" Jack huffed, crossing his arms. "I'm a Spirit. I'm not that short." Two soft chuckles made him blush a soft blue and he bowed his head. Mother Nature cooed at her winter.

"We have important business to discuss with you."

"So now he wants to talk?! What about 300 years ago when I didn't know what the hell I was doing? When I was…alone..." Jacks eyes started to water again but he forced them down.

"Were you really alone, Jackson?" Mother asked.

"No…There was Eva…" Jack sniffed as he remembered the broken bracelet.

 _I am sorry my little winter._ The moons voice was soft and sad. _It was a horrible mistake on my part and i haven't forgiven myself yet._

"Oh…It's ok! Really, Mother was right. I wasn't _always_ alone." The moon just gave a sad sigh. "Anyway…what did you need to talk to me about?" Jack shoved his hands into is hoodie jacket pockets.

"You had a…spat…with one of the Guardians today. They don't seem to understand how much damage was inflicted on you through the years and I hate seeing you smile so fake for so long. You aren't happy little one. We need to make them understand."

Jack frowned. He didn't like where this was headed. "Understand what?"

"Your memories."

"What?! No! Those…Those are private! I'm not going to watch them sneer at me for some stupid mistakes I made! Especially Bunny!"

 _You have no trust in the Guardians. Your family._

"I've learned to never trust anyone! And they left me for 300 years! Why should I trust them?"

"Child, listen to me, please." Jack glanced up before looking toward the ground. "They are your new family. They will protect you from your greatest fears. But they need to understand, first."

"But what about You and Eva! Aren't you my family?!" Jack protested. Mother Nature smiled at him.

"Always my little one, always." Jack sighed and hugged himself. He didn't want everyone to see his memories. They were his! Private property! But… That stupid word, but! He didn't want to listen…But what if it's true. What if all they need to do is see and understand? Jack groaned before nodding his head.

"Fine…But please…don't make me relive all of them."

 _I can't make that promise, Jackson. You're just going to have to trust me._

"Alright. Let's go." Mother announced, taking Jack in her arms, making said boy yelp before disappearing. Man in Moon smiled yet sighed. He hoped this was the right thing.

 **XXX**

North, Sandy, Tooth and Bunny were all sitting/floating by the fire place, wondering is Jack was even going to come back.

"I shouldn't have said nothing." Bunny muttered. The others didn't disagree. A bright light drew their attention toward the little stand as Man in Moon spoke.

 _Guardians_

"Man in Moon! Vhat do you vish to tell us?" North spoke, voice booming. Suddenly a pop made them look to their right. Mother Nature was standing there beautiful as ever. Her brown hair cascaded down her shoulders, a green leaf dress hung around her shoulders. And behind her was Jack.

"Jack!" Tooth yelled, flying over and checking him. Jack smiled and backed away, till he was back at Mother's side.

"Guardians." She greeted much like the moon.

 _We have a serious issue to bring to you._

"Is it Pitch?" Tooth asked, worry on her face.

"No, my dear. It's about him." Mother gently pushed Jack in front of her, his head bowed in embarrassment.

Sandy made symbols over his head. It translated to, "What's wrong with Jack?"

"We don't believe you understand how difficult it is for Jackson. He has been through too much for one so young."

"Mother, they don't really know…" Jack mumbled at their slightly confused faces. "Ya know…about how I became Jack Frost." Mothers frown deepened.

"We need to do this more than I thought…"

 _You all will be viewing Jacks Memories. Human and Spirit. Hopefully you will understand by then._

"Ok, wait. I know I said I would do this but now… I don't want to! Please don't! Mother please!" Jack turned to Mother Nature, eyes wide with fear. Mother gently shushed him and brushed his hair back.

"Don't worry Jackson, everything will be alright." A small whine escaped Jack's throat and he let himself be pushed onto a small pedestal with the other Guardians.

 _Let's begin at the very beginning._

 **A/N: Tada! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**


	3. Memories 1

_It was cold where all the Guardians stood, a light breeze to them. Jack glanced around and remembered where this was. His old home. A small twinge made him start moving toward a house. The others frowned but followed. Inside was a man, sitting on a couch, looking toward the upstairs room then back down. Another man walked down and gave the first man a tired smile._

" _Jacob, you can see them."_

" _Are they alright?!" Jacob asked softly, worry increasing._

" _They're fine. You have a healthy wife and a beautiful baby boy." Jacob grinned and rushed up the stairs. On the bed was a pale yet smiling woman with bright caramel eyes and light blonde hair. She was holding a little bundle in her arms. Jacob rushed forward and peaked over at it. A little boy was sitting on the bed and looking at the baby._

" _Daddy is Jackie!" The three year old smiled. The man ruffled the boy's hair affectionately and kissed his wife's forehead._

" _How ya feeling love?"_

" _Tired, but happy."_

" _So his name is Jackson?" Jacob asked, smile on his face._

" _Cody named him."_

Jack winced as he looked at his older brother. He missed him so much and the last thing they did was fight. Bunny frowned and glanced at the Frost child before looking back at the memories.

" _Did he? Well it's a wonderful." Cody beamed at his parents and then at his little brother._

" _Jackson Thomas Overland."_

The memory faded.

"Oh Jack you were so small!" Tooth exclaimed. Jack blushed and turned his head. Bunny laughed and ruffled his hair. The next memory started playing.

 _Jack looked to be two years old. He waddled to the where a five year old boy sat._

" _Co'y!" Jack yelped at his brother. Cody jumped and looked to his little brother then smiled._

" _Hi Jackie! What are you doing?"_

" _I pway you?"_

Tooth awweed while Jack blushed.

" _Sure! Let's go ask mommy and daddy." Cody jumped up and took his little brother's hand, dragging him to where their parents talked quietly._

" _Mama! Can me and Jackie play outside?"_

" _Yes, but watch your brother! And don't forget to where your jackets!" Their mother called out. Jacob laughed before turning to Maria._

" _Love, it's going to be very difficult, are you sure-"_

" _Yes! I am not letting any of them go." Maria said stubbornly. Jack tilted his head before he was dragged out the front door. Cody was playing with the snow and Jack giggled at the glowing white._

" _Hey Jackie! Do you want to build a snowman?"If possible, Jack's eyes widened and he squealed with delight. Together the two brothers started rolling up really big snowballs and finally started putting it together. Cody suddenly swopped down, pulling his younger brother up making Jack giggle loudly and drew the face on the snow. Cody hugged Jack to his chest with a laugh as they stared up at the smiling snowman._

Jack subconsciously pulled the hood up. His big brother was just like his best friend, he was all he really had. The next memory started playing and it made Jack grin. Assuming this was a good memory, the other guardians looked up immediately.

 _Jack and his family were walking along the village. He was holding his older brothers hand, swinging it back and forth, giggling happily. They made it to a small house at the end of the lots, near the woods. A little girl with curly blonde and brown hair was sitting there playing with flowers. As they got closer, little Jack noticed she had flowers in her hair too. She suddenly turned to him, her green eyes seeming to shine in the light. Jack blushed a baby blush, eyes wide._

"Seems like you got a 'ittle crush, aye mate?" Bunny teased, making the winter spirit duck his head.

" _Katie!" The little girl yelled, standing up, straightening her dress. Another young girl walked out, a little older then Cody and she gave them a small smile. A man walked behind her, their father, and he gave them a big smile._

" _Hello."_

" _Hi, I'm Jacob. This is my wife and our two boys Cody and Jackson."_

" _Jack! J-A-C-K! Jack!" The young brunette huffed out. The little girl giggled at him making him puff out his chest with pride._

" _I'm Conor and these are my daughters Lily and Katie." They both waved excitedly._

"My dad was one of the Heads of our village. He always greeted the new settlers." Jack explained. "They were the Woods, a new hunting family. They brought a lot of happiness to the town."

 _Katie and Cody sat a few feet away from Jack and Lily as she continued to make flower crowns._

" _Where's your mommy?" Jack suddenly asked. Cody reached over and slapped him over the head making Jack yelp._

" _It's ok, really!" Katie grinned as Jack pouted, rubbing his head._

" _Our mommy is nature." Lily said softly. "She died protecting everything she loved. She is nature now."_

"Mother Nature." Jack whispered. The guardians blinked in shock.

" _I'm sorry."_

" _It's ok. She is happy so I am happy." Lily giggled. Jack smiled at her. Lily suddenly turned to him and put the flower crown she was working on, on his head. "You're my friend now." She declared. Katie and Cody burst into a fit of laughter at Jacks shocked face before he too joined in the laughter._

"That was one of my favorite memories. Lily became my best friend after that." The next memory started.

 _Jack was five years old. Lily was sitting next to him, in Cody's lap. The eight year old happily playing with the two younger ones. Katie was reading a children's book next to him, sounding out all the words and sometimes just making up the story. Jack was in the middle of his own story about a night and a princess and how he save her from the evil dragon. A few minutes later, Lily was fast asleep and Jack had his head on his brother's leg, next to her. Cody smiled at the two younger ones and then to Katie who blinked up at him and grinned, getting comfortable then going to sleep with Cody right behind her._

The guardians couldn't see anything wrong with this memory but Jack was tense and glared at the screen with narrowed eyes.

 _A dark figure approached the group of kids, an evil gleam in his eyes. Pitch Black looked younger then he was now and he was way more powerful. He looked down at Lily and smiled cruelly as she dreamed of the story Jack told her. Pitch leaned down and hit the dragon, smiling when it turned bigger and eviler, attacking everyone._

" _What are you doing?" A small voice asked tiredly. Pitch turned to the small Jack, who was rubbing his eyes. "I don't think you should be here."_

" _You can see me? You fear me!" Pitch hissed. Jack just blinked at him._

" _Leave Lily alone. She sleeping."_

" _Oh, she's sleeping." Pitch looked hard at the small boy. "You will be too." And shot a nightmare at Jack._

"Oh know…" Tooth whispered. Bunny was glaring, pulling Jack closer to his body. Jack huffed but let it be.

 ** _Jack was falling. He was in snow. He was alone. Jack looked around for his friends, family but saw darkness. He sniffed, putting on a brave face and continued to walk. He found his village but everything was on fire. The fire burned and people were screaming. He rushed trying to find anyone he knew, tears swelling in his eyes._**

 ** _"Mama! Mama! Where are you! I promise to be a good boy! Mamma! Daddy! Please!" Little Jack screamed. A body moved closer to him. CODY!_**

 ** _"Cody!" Jack screamed but stopped as he saw his brother carrying someone. Lily. She was burnt, dead._**

 ** _"Jack, look what you did. Your pranks went to far! People are dying!" Cody screamed. Jack whimpered, curling into himself. "Just leave Jack. You've done enough damage." And Cody walked through the smoke with Lily in his arms._**

 ** _"Wait... Wait Cody! Cody don't leave me! Please! Don't go!"_**

 _Jack jerked awake, a small cry on his lips. He looked up and saw Cody, Lily and Katie looking at him worriedly. He launched himself into his older brother, sobbing in fear. Katie joined the hug while Lily looked around the room. She spotted the man in the corner and tilted her head before looking at Jack._

 _"Jackie." The small boy looked at her, eyes red and still full of fear. "It's ok to be scared. The dark is scary but thats when you need to bring in a little light." She giggled, smiling brightly at him._

"Look at her teeth!" Tooth squealed making three other guardians sush her.

 _"Do you member when you pushed Cody into Snow bank and then tree dropped snow on him because he was being a meanie?" Jack giggled while Cody huffed. The fear was slowly draining out of him._

 _"Do you want to hear a story?" Katie asked, a smile on her face. Lily sat next to her sister while Cody held jack, both looking up expectantly. The 12 year old smiled, getting ready._

 _"Have you ever heard about the Guardians?"_


	4. Memories 2

_Jack was still five years old. He was playing in a small field of flowers with Lily. She showed him a dandelion and rubbed it under her chin._

 _"Why are you doing that?" Little Jack asked, eager to know. Lily giggled and held it out to him._

 _"My mama told me that if you rub a dandelion under your chin and the yellow rubs on ya then you are in love!" Jack looked at the flower curiously._

 _"Why would a flower do that?"_

 _"I don't know...maybe flowers get lonely too." Jack just stared making Lily blush. "What? It could happen!"_

A few chuckles escaped the Guardians as they watched the huff from Lily.

"She was always so defensive when she felt like people were judging her. It followed her to our teens." Jack mused, a sad sort of smile running over his face as he memorized her eyes, everything about her all over again.

 _The times have changed. Jack looked to be about seven. He was with Cody, Lily and Katie. It was he first snow fall of the season. Jack was trying to catch snowflakes on his tongue while Lily was face first in a snowdrift._

 _"Lily, what are you doing, you silly girl!" Cody chuckled at her, picking her onto her feet. Lily giggled up at him and gave a small shove, making the older boy fall into the snow. Jack easily jumped onto his brother with a wide smile and Katie sat down with Lily in her lap._

 _"Your getting weaker Cody." Katie teased. Cody glared at the older girl and dumped snow on her head. Lily shrieked as the snow hit her as well._

 _"Snowball fight?" Jack suddenly said, a mischievous grin on his face. Lily's eyes widened before she enthusiastically jumped up and pulled Jack away from the older kids._

 _"Sneak attack?"_

 _"Sneak attack!"_

 _The small children started making big snowballs and soon started throwing them. What they didn't expect was a retaliation. Or the dozens of other kids that started to join as well. Soon a huge snowball fight, consisting of all kids in the village, enhanced while laughter and giggles exploded around._

 _"Jackie!" Lily suddenly shouted to him. Jack turned while ducking from an offending ball of frozen water. "You are fun." She stated firmly. Jack blinked at her in confusion._

 _"You are fun." She repeated. "It is your center."_

The older Guardians gasped at Lily's declaration.

"How is it that little girl know so much?!" North boomed. Jack chuckled and shook his head.

"Lily always had a sort of...how should I put this...old eyes?" All he got was blank stares. "Ya know, like, she has seen things she shouldn't have but in her body as well or more like her mind. It's like she knew and she _always_ knew. I used to think it was blab at the time." Jack shook his head. "It would have been bloody useful later on."

"Oi, I see ya got some Aussie, eh mate?" Bunnymund teased him.

"Well I've been hanging around you lot!" Jack mumbled. Bunny just ruffled his hair making Jack whine. A soft coo made them turn to Tooth who was staring in admiration at the memories.

 _Jack and Lily were asleep yet Cody and Katie were up talking. Jack wasn't really asleep, but he also knew he would know anything if they saw him awake._

 _"Wait, Cody. I don't understand..." Katie mumbled, eyes wide with worry._

 _"My dad is getting drafted soon. I heard mum and dad talk about it a while ago. Apparently a war is going on and they need the men to fight."_

 _"But..But what about Jack? He would be heartbroken if his dad left! Lily was so sad when mum died and," Katie paused, running her hands through her sisters hair, "Our dad cant leave...he's all we have left!"_

 _"Until you come of age, he is going to have to go. This is war, Katie. You cant stop him from defending his country."_

 _"Lily is just a child. She wouldn't understand."_

 _"I think she might understand better then you." The silence was tense. Jack felt the small warm tears gather at the corner of his eyes. He knew what happened at war. A lot of people in their village have fought in war before. Some never make it back. Suddenly Lily shifted and turned to him with sad green eyes. She knew. All she did was cuddle closer to Jack, letting him know he was there._

The Guardians stood there quietly. They all knew the meaning of war, they have all faced the _consequences_ of war and the horrible outcome of it. To see Jack so young yet apart of it was heartbreaking. Children have died in war before and it never seemed to get easier with dealing with.

"He did go," A soft whisper said. Jack was staring at the rough glare on his brother and Katie's hurt eyes and sighed. "My dad eventually did go to war but not now.

 _The scene changed, it didn't seem sad anymore. Instead it showed the warm feeling of spring in the air. A door flew open and two blurs rushed past, running as fast as they could. Back at the door was and old man with an apron yelling about rotten kids. The Guardians soon find out that it is Lily and Jack, both cheering and running to the center of the village. The two panted for a second as more kids surrounded them._

 _"Ok, Lily," Jack's slightly older face grinned a charming smile, "you got the paint, right?"_

 _"Check!" Lilly turned, her hair grew longer, her eyes brighter, a beautiful young girl._

 _"Danny, do you have the feathers?"_

 _"Nicked them right out of the hen house." A boy with black hair and blue eyes grinned, holding up a bag._

 _"Charlie did you get the brushes?" Lily asked, eyes glinting mischievously. The boy had sandy blonde hair and brown eyes._

 _"Yes ma'am! All 28 of 'em!"_

 _Jack looked around at the small group, a proud look in his eyes. "Ok guys, this is it! This is when us boys turn into men!"_

 _"Uhem." Jack cringed and turned to Lily who raised an eyebrow at him._

 _"And uh, Lily, you are our honorary man. So...yeah," Lily rolled her eyes and nodded._

 _"Let's do this," Danny cheered. The group_ _dispersed, Danny running to one of the houses, Lily taking the paint into the forest, Jack taking the feathers while Charlie stood out on look out. First, Lily climbed a tree, rope wrapped around herself as she tied the paint bucket to one of the branches. She gave a thumbs up to Jack who immediately started working on his part._

"Seem's like eh prank's in order, aye?" Bunny asked. Jack giggled with a nod.

"I admit, it wasn't a good one but it was the best we could do with little supplies."

 _A bird call echoed from the forest and Lily, hid behind the branches but kept an eye on the narrow path. Danny ran through with Charlie and the two older siblings from the missing quartet._

 _"I don't see them anywhere," Cody sighed, looking around the forest._

 _"There here, we saw them," Charlie assured him, looking around nervously. When Katie and Cody were under Lily's branch she tipped over the bucket of paint, showering the older kids with bright pink paint. Jack jumped from where he was and let lose all the soaked feathers, dripping with a sticky honey. The Quartet stared at their master piece with a frown._

 _"Something's missing," Jack mumbled. "Lilly," Said girl, skipped up and placed two flower crowns on the shocked siblings heads._

 _"Perfecto!" Jack cheered until they heard a shuddering breath from Cody._

 _"Yes Jack. This_ _is perfect. Now, why don't you give your big brother a hug?" Cody launched himself at the younger children, making them shriek. Cody grabbed Jack and hugged him, before flipping him upside down and tickling his tummy. Jack laughed really hard, trying to push his older brother off him. In the background, he could hear Katie attack his other friends and her sister._

 _"Cody! Stahahahap! Im sooooooooooorrrrrrrrrrryyyyyyyyyy!" Jack squealed when he felt a small raspberry, making him squirm harder. "CODY!"_

 _Cody paused his attack, looking at Jack's flushed face, covered with paint and feathers sticking to his hair. Katie brought the other three trouble makers with her, all covered as well. Cody shifted Jack so he was thrown over his shoulder and walked back to the village._

 _"H-Hey! Put me down!" Jacks yells were ignored._

Jack flushed a soft blue hue when Tooth fluttered around him saying how cute he was. Bunny just reach over and poked the younger boys waist making Jack squeal and jump away before pouting.

"No," He stated firmly. Bunny just chuckled, shaking his head.

"Too cute, Frostbite," Jack stuck his tongue out and shook himself.

"Yeah yeah, leave me alone," North patted Jack on the shoulder with wonder filled eyes and Jack flushed harder.


	5. Memories 3

Jack tilted his head in thought. It was slightly easier to see, knowing he had already seen them once but it didn't stop the tension in his stomach of what he knew would come.

 _One year had passed and the beauty of fall was covered with a blanket of winters finest. Six year old Jack was sitting in the snow, looking to the front of his wood house, a slight frown on his face._

 _"Jackie?" A soft voice whispered to him. Jack turned his head to a concerned looking Lily._

 _"Mama hasn't been feeling well." He mutter softly. "Her tummy keeps hurtin and she looks like she is in pain all the time."_

 _"Dont worry Jack. Your mamas gonna be fine." Lily patted his head twice before flopping down next to him, hissing as snow seeped into her clothes. A few minutes later the doctor walked out with a wave to Jacks father._

 _"Come in kids. It's getting colder outside." Jacob ushered the two six year olds inside. Cody was sitting next to his mom who was laying on the couch. Jack hurriedly ran to her and frowned at her small wines of pain._

 _"Is mama gonna die?" Jack yelped as Cody hit the back of his head. "It was an honest question!"_

 _"She's not gonna die you dummy!"_

 _"Children, calm down. I'm fine." Jacks mother chuckled. Jack just pouted and leaned_ against _her thigh._

 _"You guys will need to stop fighting. Especially with your little sister coming along." The room was silent before Jack jumped up excitedly._

 _"REALLY?! I GET TO BE A BIG BROTHER?!"_

 _"Yes Jackson. You get to be a big brother." Jack cheers happily and started running around the room. Lily giggled at him, also cheering._

 _"Finally another girl!" She paused before looking at Jacks mom. "I had to wait six years for that?!"_

Bunny let out a loud laugh, Sandy giggling silently, Tooth smiling and Norths booming laughter. Jack smirked to himself. He was a lucky guy then.

"I like her." Bunny said making Jack snort.

"Sorry fluffy, she's mine." Bunny laughed but Jack narrowed his eyes in seriousness. "Haha yeah but seriously. She's mine."

 _Jacks teary eyed face made the Gaurdians frown. What was going on? Jacks dad was going off to war. Jack is eight years old now, his sister is 2. She didn't know what was going on other then everyone was sad._

 _"Dad, why are you going?"_

 _"It's my duty to protect my family, but an honor to protect my country." Jacks dad answered sadly, squeezing his eldest sons shoulder. Cody had a brave face on by you could tell he was hurting._

 _"I want to go with you." Jack cried, hugging his dad's torso._

 _"Jack, son, I need you here with your mum, Cody and Emma. I need you to protect them. Can you do that for me?" Jack sniffed and looked up at his dad, eyes rimmed with red._

Tooth frowned. Asking a child to do that was harsh. But asking the youngest son to do that was harsher on both boys as each want to represent their household.

 _Jack nodded his head in confirmation. "I will dad, I promise!"_

 _A small scream of 'NO!' Echoed through the night. Just down the road, Lily was sobbing her heart out, her older sister holding the younger girl to her chest as their father kissed each head before turning and leaving. Jacks dad said one last goodbye before following his old friend. That was the last time either family saw them._

 _The next scene was just as dark if not darker. The war was over, ending in 3 waves. The whole town was gathered in a field behind the Church. Two families stood out the most. Jack was leaning against his mother, staring silently at the gravestone in front of him. Cody was holding Emma, eyes blank. Emma just didn't understand what was going on, the four year old was too young to actually know her father was gone._

 _A few feet away, Lily and Katie were standing side by side watching over their own grave. Danny was next to her, hugging the youngest girl lightly._

 _"Why did he go Katie?" Lily whispered._

 _"Because he wanted to protect us." Katie answered, choking in a sob, being strong for her sister. Lily sniffed and wiped her nose._

 _"He didn't have to,"_

 _"We need to be proud of him Lily," Katie scolded lightly._

 _"I was already proud," Lily shrugged herself out of her sister and Danny's arms and walked to the grave, settling on the grass. She picked up flowers and started making a crown. Jack sat next to her and rested his head on her shoulder. She finished with the two crowns and placed the, each on their fathers grave._

 _"I miss him," Jack whispered, eyes squeezing shut. Lily hummed softly and gently petted Jacks head._

 _"Me too,"_

It was silent for a few seconds. Jack had leant back and let Mother Nature comb her fingers through his hair. Tooth wiped her tears and frowned.

"I'm so sorry Jack,"

"It's ok," he whispered, rolling his back. "It was a long time ago,"

 _The next scene started two years later. Jack and Lily were 12, Emma was 6 and Cody was 15, Katie being 16. Jack was hiding behind a bush, peeking over it to glance at something._

"What are you doing mate?" Bunny asked. Jack flushed and bowed his head.

 _"You know she won't notice you if your hiding here," Jack jumped, turning to see Danny and Charlie staring at him in amusement._

 _"Shh! She could hear you!"_

"I wonder who that could be," Tooth teased. Jack sighed and crossed his arms.

"Trust me, it's not what you think,"

He got confused expressions from the Guardians and pointed to the screen. "Just watch,"

 _The three boys turned to look at the girl Jack was stalking. She had blonde hair, cold blue eyes, a really thin waist and no blemishes on her seemingly flawless skin. That was Jessica Burgess. The founders daughter. She held herself in a confident manner with a bit of sass. She was the complete opposite of Lily. Jack sighed, almost dreamily._

 _"She's perfect,"_

"Oi! What 'bout Lily?" Mother Nature chuckled and placed a calming hand on Bunnymunds shoulder.

 _Charlie and Danny exchanged looks before shrugging._

 _"If you say so man," Jack rolled his eyes but jumped as another hand fell on his shoulder._

 _"Who are we stalking?" Lily's excited voice rang. Her green eyes gleamed in the sun and her hair was staring to curl slowly. She gave a bright smile and snickered as Jack blushed bright red._

 _"Jessica Burgess," Danny answered, wrapping a friendly arm around her. Lily wrinkled her nose and glance at the blonde teen._

 _"Why?"_

 _"Besides Jack's major crush on her? We have nothing to do," Charlie sighed. Lily just giggled and rocked back and forth._

 _"I have something we can do!"_

 _The male trio blinked up at her and Lily handed them a little flyer with scribbled handwriting on it._

 _"They need people to do plays, ya know? For the kids while the parents have the meetings. Maybe we can come up with something!" She was practically bouncing with excitement. Jack chuckled and glanced over the flyer, an idea forming in his head._

 _"I'm in!" Charlie and Danny looked at each other and shirted before nodding._

 _"Yeah, could be fun!"_

 _"Good! It starts tonight! Just an opening, nothing to big,"_

 _Jack smiled before looking back over at Jessica. She was sauntering around, ordering little kids around. Lily rolled her eyes at his puppy heart eyes. She clasped him on the shoulder making the brunette boy jump._

 _"Since your my friend, partner in crime, amigo, ally, bro-"_

 _"Get to your point!" Jack stressed, amusement shinning in his eyes._

 _"I will go get her for you!" Lily rushed off just as Jack realized what she said._

 _"WAIT LILS!"_

 _"Burgess," Lily called. Jessica turned but a sour look came upon her face._

 _"Why are you talking to me?"_

 _"Trust me, I wouldn't if it wasn't important," both girls were glaring at each other. It was safe to say they highly disliked each other. Jessica crossed her arms and raised her eyebrows._

 _"What do you want Hunter?"_

 _"Jack wants to talk to you," Lily nodded to the frozen brunette boy who's face turned rather red. He gave a half wave and awkwardly walked toward them. Jessica eyed Jack up and down before pulling a seductive smile. Jack gulped and smiled nervously, completely missing the sad look Lily threw him before she walked away._

"Jack...I am so confused," Tooth rambled to herself, eyeing the screen. Jack sighed and rubbed his hands lightly.

"I thought you liked Lily?" North said, confused like the rest of them. Jack nodded.

"I did. It's just...complicated,"

 _Jack and Jessica walked around the town and talked. Jack had a natural flirty nature and Jessica ate it up with her own comments. It was getting later into the night and Jack was sitting on a log, acting out a scene of one of his pranks. Jessica giggled and ran her hands along his arms. He didn't realize it had gotten so late that he missed the show._

 _"Jack your so funny!" Jessica batted her eyelashes. Jack grinned and rolled his shoulders._

 _"I am the comedian of the group,"_

 _"I can-"_

 _"JACKSON THOMAS OVERLAND!" A voice yelled loudly. And it was angry. Jack saw Lily stalk toward them, eyes furious._

 _"I should head back home," Jessica said, standing and dusting dirt off her shirt. Jack quickly stood and nodded._

 _"Yeah sure uh-"_

 _"Jack, we need to talk," Lily's voice was hard. Jessica saved and shouldered Lily harshly before walking away._

"I really don't like that girl," Tooth huffed. Mother Nature nodded in agreement.

 _"What do you want Lily?" Jack growled at the girl. Lily just narrowed her eyes and punched him harshly in the shoulder._ _Jack yelped loudly and clutched his arm. "What the hell?!"_

 _"You left me! And for what?! An afternoon with her!" Jack glared and walked straight up to Lily, towering over the brunette._

 _"Don't talk about Jessica like that!"_

 _"She is trouble Jack! You said you were going to do the show!"_

 _"I didn't promise,"_

 _"So now you have to promise to do something? Oh and guess who had to get Emma from the primary today," Lily crossed her arms. "You know Cody doesn't have time for that! He's too busy working on the fields to get money for you and your chatting up Burgess!"_

 _"If Jessica likes me then I can marry her," Jack blurted out. Lily paused, eyes going wide and she took a step back._

 _"What?"_

 _"If Jessica likes me, I can marry her," Jack said slower, not believing the words coming out of his mouth. "I can use the money to help mum and Emma and Cody wouldn't have to work anymore,"_

 _"Jack what about everything your father taught you? You don't marry for money, you marry for-"_

 _"For love?" Jack snarked, shaking his head. "No one marries for love Lily! Times are getting harder and I don't have a time for love. If I get the chance, I will marry Jessica. Then maybe I can get out of this hellhole,"_

 _"Jack your father-"_

 _"My father is dead!" Jack screamed. He turned to Lily and bunched up his fists. "He's gone and he isn't coming back. Nothing he said matters anymore. Nothing matters anymore except protecting my family! So butt out and leave me alone," Jack shoved Lily to the ground making her grunt. Lily looked into Jack's hateful eyes and felt tears come into her own. Jack realized what he did and gaped, blinking fasts._

 _"Lilly I-I didn't-I-"_

 _"I get it Jack. I'll leave you alone but don't expect anymore from me," Lily stood, wiping tears from her eyes and tossing a bag at him. Jack grunted as it hit him square in the chest, the small clings of money making him blink. Looking I'm the bag he gaped at the couple of pounds in there. He looked up ready to call for her but Lily was already gone._

 _"Ah fuck," Jack sighed, rubbing his eyes._

Everyone was silent. Jack had covered his face and bowed his head. Just seeing it again made him feel like shit.

"Frostbite...," Bunny shook his head, looking at the winter spirit.

"It's alright," Tooth cooed softly. "Everyone makes mistakes,"

"I was so angry and sad...I...I felt so bad about it,"

Mother Nature rubbed his back and motioned to continue the memories.

 _Jack was out with Jessica again but he didn't look that happy. She didn't like pranks and wouldn't let him do them. They were walking along the roads when loud shrieks gained their attention. Emma, Jack immediately recognized, Cody and Danny were running. Another figure followe soon after. Jack hadn't seen Lily since that night, two weeks ago. But he can see her now. She had her same brunette curls and her eyes, instead of tears, they were bright green and full of mischief. She was beautiful. Even if she was covered in dirt and Jack had a sickening realization._

 _He was in love with her._

 _"That's not good," Jack whispered to himself._


	6. Memories 4

_Jack was walking next to Jessica, deep in thought. She didn't seem to notice which was a good thing, mind you. Jack couldn't seem to get his thoughts in order._

 _ **Lily...I love Lily...God that's messed up.**_

"Oi! What's that?!" Bunny's ears flattened on his head, glancing around the room nervously.

"My thoughts I guess," Jack shrugged.

 ** _I really screwed up with her. I-She won't forgive me for that._**

 _"-ack...JACK!" Jack jumped and turned to an annoyed looking Jessica.m_

 _"Sorry what?"_

 _"Oh never mind," Jessica turned away from the brunette and looked towards the sky. "I think it's going to snow soon,"_

 _"Maybe it will snow on Easter," Jack hummed. Jessica nodded, wrinkling her nose._

 _"The parents will have a hard time hiding the eggs then,"_

 _Jack paused and narrowed his eyes. "The Easter Bunny is real,"_

 _"Jack sweetie, I know your childish and all but you don't honestly believe that do you?"_

 _"Of course I do! Me and Lily always believed and always will. It's not childish!"_

"Aw you do care," Aster threw back at Jack with a smirk. Jack blinked before nodding.

"Of course I did. You guys were my childhood. I've always cared,"

The Gaurdians had to pause for a sec, sucking in a deep breath. This boy cared so much for them, even as a human. And they cared for him. Balls of emotion were lodged in their throat. Mother Nature smiled, wrapping her arms tightly around the child she thought of like a son. Aster lightly punched Jack on his shoulder, a thankful smile on his face.

"Good onya mate,"

 _Jessica rolled her eyes._ _"Sure Jack,"_

 _Jack frowned before grabbing Jessica's arm. "Hey. Just because you don't believe, doesn't mean it's not there," Jessica ripped her arm out of a Jack's grasp and smirked._

 _"Then why don't you find your other little believers and hunt for the stupid rabbit?"_

 _"Maybe I will!" Jack hissed angrily._

 _"But will you is the question," Jessica smoothed over her dress, still with that stupid smirk. Jack furrowed his brows in confusion._ _"Everyone's talking about your little spat with the towns looney. Your little break up caused a real riff. All because you wanted a taste of power,"_

 _"Maybe," Jack's fists clenched and his teeth grinder together. "Maybe I wanted money to help my family. But even if Lily never talked to me again, she will always be ten times the person you will ever be,"_

 _"Touching. But I don't like the way your talking to me Jackie," Jessica cackled. Two boys, Jack recognized to be sons of the man who chops all the wood for the town, came from behind her. Jack knew he was seriously outnumbered but didn't really care. No one is allowed to talk bad about his friends. "Honestly Jack, do you think this is a fair fight?"_

 _"Hey Jessica," a voice called from behind Jack. Her green eyes were livid in anger and a sadistic smile was on her face. "I think you forgot the rules of this game. You are the king. These boys are your pawns,"_

 _Russling came from behind Jack and Lily, making said boy turn in shock. Danny and Cole walked from behind her, along with a few other kids around the village. They all had a sadistic look on their faces._

 _"I am the king of this board. And you stole my knight," They way Lily sounded made a shiver run down Jack's spine. "I'd like him back,"_

 _With those words the towns kids attacked the two pawns of Jessica. Lily brushed past Jack and got up close to Jessica's face. Her hand caressed the shaking blondes cheek and leaned to Jessica's ear. "Checkmate,"_

 _Burgess ripped herself away and with a fleeting glance, tore down to the village. "Your a freak! Your all freaks!" The two pawns quickly followed after her. The children cheered while Danny sided up to Lily._

 _"What now?"_

 _"I think...they need more persuasion. They can't mess with us anymore, we won't take it!" They nodded at her, determination filling their eyes. "We may not be rich but we have unity! We have each other and that is more important. We stick together. So let's show the, what we're made of," Lily avoided Jalcs gaze and he felt the familiar stomping on his heart. The children cheered and quickly raced to the village, Danny, Cole and Charlie leading them. Lily made a move to follow before pausing and looking at Jack._

 _"This is all you get," Jack watched her walk away, blinking at the overwhelming emotion crashing down on him._

"Your just letting 'er walk away?" Aster asked, ears flattening. Everyone looked mildly confused but Jack chuckled.

"Not exactly,"

 _Jack blinked out of his funk and ran to Lily._

 _"Wait! Wait!" Lily turned, eyebrows creasing._

 _"Jack? Wha-OOF!" Jack tripped while he was running and crashed into Lily, knocking them both down the small hill. Grunts of pain escaped them as they fell before ending up in a lump of dirt at the bottom. "Ow...Jack!"_

 _"Sorry! I'm sorry,"_

 _"You pushed us down a hill,"_

 _"I'm sorry for that too," Lily looked at Jack confused and tilted her head. "I'm sorry for all the nasty things I said, I'm so so so sorry for pushing you. I never wanted to hurt you and I was just so angry and confused. I took it all out on you! I'm so sorry!" Jack buried his face in Lily's hair, tears welling in his eyes._

 _"Jack?"_

 _"I miss him so much! I-I don't know what to do anymore!" Jack cried, finally allowing himself to mourn his fathers death._

The Guardians frowned and Jack found himself in a very big cuddle party.

"Oh Jack," Tooth cooed, wiping her eyes and petting his head.

 _"Hey, hey it's ok. Shhh. Everything is gonna be alright. I miss them too," Lily pulled Jack away and smiled kindly. She gently wiped his tears away and kissed his forehead. Jack flushed a bright red and smiled back at her. "The past is in the past. We can't change what happened. Everything will be ok,"_

 _"I-I know it will be!" Jack nodded. Lily gave him a curious look. "Because I know you will be by my side,"_

 _"Jack?" Her cheeks were flushed a pretty pink and gave him a wide eyed look. Jack leaned forward and rested their foreheads together._

 _"I love you Lily Woods. I love you so much," Lily smiled and looked a bit amused._

 _"About time too," Jack chuckled before turning serious._

 _"Lily..,"_

 _"Yeah?"_

 _"I need you to promise me something,"_

 _"Anything!" Lily's eyes sparkled up at him and Jack let his fingers comb through her hair._

 _"Promise to never leave me. To stay by my side forever. To always be there for me and never leave me alone,"_

 _"As you wish," Jack smiled and nuzzled her cheek before Lily stood back._

 _"Oh and Jack?" She punched his arm, making the boy Yelp._

 _"Ow! Why-"_

 _"I love you too," she grabbed the front of his shirt and slammed their lips together. Jack's eyes widened before he cupped her cheeks, closing his eyes and gently kissing her back._


End file.
